1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to archery and bow hunting equipment. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved sight for use upon an archery bow.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been known to provide archery bows with sights to improve the accuracy of the arrow shot from the bow. Such sights are typically mounted upon the riser of the bow, above the handle and resting location of the arrow. While various sight arrangements are known, it is common to provide a plurality of pins which extend laterally from the riser to a position above the arrow.
An example of such an archery sight is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,126 to Holt. With this type of sight the pins are vertically spaced with each pin acting as a sight for a particular yardage. Specifically, the flight of the arrow is substantially ballistic, such that the angle of launch will determine the distance the arrow travels. In use, the archers will gauge the distance to the target and align the head of the appropriate pin upon the desired location for the arrow. As such, the uppermost pin (corresponding to a low launch angle) is typically arranged to correspond to a twenty yard flight, the lowest pin (corresponding to a high launch angle) to a sixty yard flight and the intermediate pins to intervals of ten yards therebetween.
While this arrangement is serviceable in operation, it is a time consuming task to calibrate or arrange the pins in the proper location. Not only must each pin be located laterally, but the vertical position of each pin must also be adjusted. This is effected by a trial and error approach. Specifically, the archer will align the particular pin with the target, which is a known distance away, and launch the arrow. If the arrow does not land at the desired position, the archer will then physically move the pin vertically either up or down and launch another arrow. This process is repeated until the pin is properly located, at which point the user moves to another known distance to adjust the placement of a second one of the pins. This is repeated for each of the pins in the sight. As can be readily envisioned, this is an extremely time consuming process.